Watashi no Kokoro wa Anata ni Hika Rete Iru
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: Allen has a past he must forget about to move on. Lavi is a prostitute nicknamed 'casanova' and has terrible rumors floating around him. somehow, the two meet and become roomates, but will their separate yet joined past let them possibly fall in...? oh my god, just read the story guys, then judge it. promise its better then you think. a little bit. maybe. eh. Rated M for now...
1. Chapter 1

_**Another story. This would be my fourth story. *sigh* I feel like I'm giving myself all these stories just to torture myself. Oh, and if you were wondering, this is the depressing Scorpiokagamine. You've met grouchy Scorpiokagamine, happy Scorpiokagamine, insecure Scorpiokagamine and excited Scorpiokagamine. *sigh* why do I do this to myself?**_

_**Also, this is kind of like a little test. If I keep writing it, it will turn from a romance to something with a plot, instead of willy nilly romance. *sigh* I want to go to sleep...**_

Watashi no Kokoro wa Anata ni Hika Rete Iru _(my heart is being attracted to yours)_

My roommate recently moved to a different country, so I found myself with a vacant bed. And my school, the Black Order, had a requirement. If new room was suddenly made we had to post an ad on the wall for others. So, being the good little Allen Walker I was, I posted it.

Little did I know who would read it. And respond.

See, along with having a dark name like "the black order" for our school, we also had some people here with some nasty rumors flying around them. Like this one guy, for example.

It's said he came from the rich family called "Bookman," and he was second in line for the head of the family. His cousin was first in line. But the current head was showing some favor to his second successor. Not that he cared.

He wanted nothing to do with his fathers' side of the family. He broke off all connections with it 5 years ago. Within good reason. His father was a terrible fellow. He was known to be harsh on his subordinates, ordering them to leave their families last minute, making them become mass murderers or great masterminds. And his underlings were powerless against him. They blindly followed him, fearful for what he would do if they didn't. Their group nickname was "Akuma." And they were-no, _are_ hard to find. They still exist, only under the rule of the "Noah" family. Loyalists of that man. Our school was designed to train us to fight them.

And that man had a wife and child. Despite being totally corrupt, he loved his wife and child dearly. Until one day.

He found out that his wife was cheating on him with another woman that was barely twice her 9 year old son's age. When he found out, the man was so outraged that he attacked his dearly "loved" wife, bruising her everywhere. Then he proceeded to cut her with a knife. His beloved son was not even 5 feet away as he watched his mother scream and cry out for mercy. That same son was smart enough to find a phone. He ran and hid in the closet with it, calling the police. He stayed on the phone the entire time as he was force to listen to his mother be tortured by his corrupt father.

When the police and the black order finally came, they found the father, a knife through his chest, and his wife, out cold on the floor and covered in blood. Who's blood, too hard to tell. They found the son shivering in the closet behind the mother. It was as if she stood in front of it to protect her child from his insane father. The "Millennium Earl" they nicknamed him, for reasons no one knew. He supposedly stabbed himself.

The mother was taken to the hospital and was miraculously still alive. She recovered slowly, taking her time. She now lives in that same home with her lover now, happily married. Her son loved his mother and her lover very much. But his mother wanted nothing to do with her son. She exiled him from her home, saying he looked too much like his father. With his messy red hair and green eyes, she couldn't bear to look at him.

So, that child of 9 years old was raised by his grandfather on his fathers' side of the family. He was trained in all sorts of martial arts, along with learning about his grandfathers' business. But then, suddenly, he moved out. No one knew why, but 4 years later he moved out. He moved into this school and was one of the best of the best. But he had one little, deep dark secret.

He sometimes goes by the nickname "Casanova," ...and sells his body for money.

* * *

_Knock knock_. I look up from my desk.

It was officially 9:43 p.m. on the Wednesday night of the 13th of September. I had been studying for a big test coming up when someone came a-knocking on my door. My pencil fell from my lips as I rose and went to the door. "Who is it?" I ask, leaning against the door.

"Mr. Allen Walker?" a deep voice from beyond the door asks. "Yes. I am Allen Walker." I respond. This better be good. No one, and I mean no one, got in the way of my studying! "I came because I heard you had some open space." Ah. I thought. I wander if it was a new student. I shrugged and opened the door. "And you are-?" I look him up and down. Red messy hair, bandana around the forehead, eye patch over the right eye and a blinking green left eye, the stranger stood at, at least , a 6'1, 6'3 height.

He bowed low when I met his eyes. "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Lavi Bookman." He rose again.

Maybe it was because this was my first chance meeting the guy. Maybe it was an impulse. Or maybe I really was as stupid as Lenalee often told me I was. But something in me possessed my mouth and asked, "Are you gay?" with no thought to how rude it might've been to say that. I immediately blush a bright crimson and apologized. I rub the back of my head and laugh nervously as I say, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that. I was just being a total jerk, I'm sorry-"

"Only when I have to be." He says seriously with a smile. I stop laughing and look at him, blinking in shock.

"Well, since you obviously know about me, let's get down to business." He says. I nod. "I would like to take the vacant bed in your room, but I wanted to tell you a requirement of mine."

"Sure, shoot." I fold my arms and lean against the threshold. I close my eyes and relax. "If you do let me rent the room I would like to lend the room for three or four hours for two days of the week. Every Tuesday and Thursday, if possible. If you could find something, like a girlfriend or school work, to kill the time, I would be grateful."

I peeked open one eye to look at him. "What would you be doing in that span of time?" I asked innocently. He looked surprised that I asked that. It was silent for a full minute before he smiles and says "I would be doing my job and having sex with my clients."

I close my eye and sigh.

"I promise that we'll leave your bed alone-" he says quickly.

"And what's to be said about the _rest _of the room?" I snap at him. "You do know that you're asking me for the room, not the other way around." He's silent again. Then, "I can pay you for it. 75% for me, 25% for you-"

"Now you're thinking you can pay me? You have little moral." I say. I don't actually mean this. In truth, I'm just pulling his leg. I do, in fact, have something to do that does last for three to four hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But I want to see how far he'd go to have this room.

"Then I guess I would have to find another room then, if you don't rent this one out for me." He says sadly. I open my eyes to see him looking down at the floor. He looked…lost. Like he had no where he could think of to go now. I sigh. What's the harm? I stand up straight and offer a hand to him.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly, seeing as we'll be roommates." I smile at him pleasantly. "Hello. My name is Allen Walker." He looks at me, then at my outstretched hand. "Well, come on, it's not going to bite." He blinks at my comment before slowly taking my hand in his. "Hello, Mr. Walker-san. My name is Lavi Bookman."

"Come on, what's with this 'Mr.' and '-san' stuff?" I ask teasingly. Then, "I agree to your terms, Lavi. The room is yours for three to four hours every Tuesday and Thursday. I expect you to keep it clean. And don't worry about rent," I add, stepping aside to let him in. "I'll pay for it myself."

"You are too kind, bean- I mean, Allen." He says. "Come on," I stand in front of him, placing my hands on my hips. "What were you going to call me?" I ask. We stood in the middle of my room, and his height gave him a bigger advantage. He looks down at me, then smiles. "I was going to call you beansprout, because of how short you are." I'm silent for a few seconds before exploding.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" I grab my desk and hold it threatenly over my head. My eyes send him a dark glare. He covers his mouth and coughs. "I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING! STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT!" he lets his hand fall and laughs at me. I stop glaring at him and instead stare. His laughter…sounds pleasant. He falls to the floor, laughing. I place my desk back down with a _thud._

Once he stops laughing, he says, "you're so _funny_, Allen!" still chuckling. "Sure sure," I say, waving him off. I grab my papers off the floor and return to studying. "Just don't call me Beansprout."

I feel a presence beside me and a voice whisper in my ear. "But it's so fitting." He whispers.

I gasp and drop my pencil. He moves away and says "I'm going to go grab my things. Keep the door open, _beansprout._" Then he darts away before I can grab my desk and throw it at him. _I really hope he doesn't keep calling me that_, I think as I return to studying.

Little did I know that it was already too late.

* * *

After Lavi returned and settled down, we decided to turn in for the night. I helped him make his bed before changing in the bathroom. I brush my hair before leaving. "Bathroom's open, Lavi. Turn off the lights' once you're done." I tell him, getting under the covers. I turn my back to his side of the room as he enters the bathroom.

I close my eyes and start to count backwards from three thousand. Something that I was taught when I was little. _2,999…2,998…2,997…2,996…_ I counted in time to the small ticking of my clock. My breathing slowed, and my heart pumped steadily.

On 2, 993, Lavi walked out of the bathroom. I heard his heavy footsteps walk past me, then stop. Something leaned over me, and I heard Lavi's voice whisper a soft "arigato, Allen-san." The he went to his bed and got in. no more the three seconds later, I heard soft snoring noises.

Damn him. Now I had to start all over again.

* * *

-The next day-

My alarm screams at me with a womanly shriek of terror, making me scream as I wake up. I huff for breathe as I realize it was just my alarm. Man, I really had to change my alarm. I look over at Lavi to see if I woke him up. "No way…" I say, seeing him still snoring away. _What the hell?_ I think. I shake my head. Don't care. I climb out of bed, grabbing my towel and my school uniform. _He better be up by the time I get out. _I threaten as I close the door to the bathroom. I send him a dark glare that I know he would feel in his sleep.

And to my surprise, he is up by the time I'm out of the shower. "Bathroom's ready." I say. "There's a clean towel in there, too." He thanks me and moves to the bathroom. I grab the cloak with the black orders insignia on it and pull it on. I'm plucking my stray hairs from it as he comes out of the bathroom. "Sorry, I left my clothes over there." I look up, blush, and turn away. "S-sure, go ahead and grab it." My god why is it naked? Is modesty something that he doesn't have?

A breath tickles my ear, and I realize his right behind me. "Come now, beansprout. Haven't you seen a guy naked before?" he whispers, his voice low. His fingers latch onto my shoulders, holding me close. "I told you, stop calling me beansprout!" I say. "a-and yes. I have seen someone naked before." But not a guy. It was an accident! I forgot to knock and Lenalee doesn't lock her door. How was I supposed to know she was naked?!

He lets go of my shoulders, moving away. I sigh in relief. Dammit, why does he have to make fun of me so much? I just met him! My face pales. Maybe he's getting revenge for when I asked if he was gay. Oh no. I thought I apologized for that! I keep my back turned until I hear the bathroom door close and turn around again. I sigh as I find some socks in my drawer and put them on. Next, I put on my shoes. I'm zipping up my last boot when Lavi opens the door again, thankfully fully dressed. "Let's go. Breakfast must be ready by now." He says. I smile happily as I get up. YAY! I'M GETTING FOOD! I have to hold myself back from skipping to the dining hall.

* * *

As I walk into the dining hall, the guy behind the counter (only because I can't remember his name) starts wiggling his body happily and says, "And what'll it be this time, Cutie?" I smile happily. "My usual for today." He squeals happily and disappears into the kitchen. Lavi watches with interest when the guy starts pumping out all 40 of the foods I usually order. I grab them quickly, balancing them over to a table. Clapping my hands together; I say "itadamsu."

"I'm hoping that you'll share?" Lavi asks as he reaches for one of my apples on the table. I smack his hand away. Glaring at him, I say "get your own damn food." He smiles nervously and holds up his hands defensively, backing away. I calm down and return to eating.

5 minutes later, he returns with one plate of food. By then, I'm already more than half way done. He eats at a slow pace while I eat at a blinding speed. "How are you still so skinny…?" he asks, appalled when I burp. "excuse me," I say. I wipe my lips with my arms and say, "well, it's because-"

"Because our Allen is a little parasite!" a girls' voice says happily behind me. Arms appear out of nowhere to wrap around my shoulders, and a head appears to rest on my right shoulder. I shriek and drop my bowl of ramen, getting some of the flavoring on the table. "Don't scare me like that, Lenalee!" I say. "Sorry, Allen, but you're just so much more fun to scare than Kanda!" she smiles. She let's go of me then.

I return to eating, but at a slower pace. Lenalee sits next to me. "Sorry," she says, holding out her hand. "I guess we've never met before. My name is Lenalee. What's your name?" she smiles again. Lavi looks at her hand then back at her. She starts to frown when he doesn't take her hand. "What's wrong? My hand's not going to bite, if that's what you're worried about." She says, cocking her head at him.

He blinks, taken aback. Then he smiles and shakes her hand. "Hello, Miss Lenalee-san. My name is Lavi bookman. I'm Allen's new roommate." He lets go of her hand. "Relax, Lavi. there's no need to be so formal around me." She smiles. Lavi looks shocked again before quickly smiling. Lenalee laughs, and leans in closer to Lavi. She motions at me; "Well, please take care of him. He can be a little…forgetful."

I rise quickly. "Well, come on, Lavi. We have to get to class. I'll walk you." I offer. I'm collecting my dirty dishes when he says "thanks, but no thanks. My class is on the other side of the school. And I won't get lost." I look at his smiling face, and then shrug. "Suit yourself. I've got to get to class." I pause, then ask "hey Lenalee, what day is it again?" "It's Thursday, the 14th of September." I freeze. Thursday, huh?

I look back to look at Lavi. He stares back at me, and his eyes answered my question. I turn back. "Then, Lenalee, I think you should go get your brother ready then." "Oh! That's right!" she says, clapping her hands together. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lavi, But I have to get back to my brother." She gets up and bows. She waves as she runs off. I wave back and head off in my own direction. "Good luck in school today." I say as I leave.

"yes." Lavi says, getting up. "And you as well."

* * *

It's officially 2:40 p.m. on a Thursday afternoon.

I am studying for another test in a different class. Lavi is in the bathroom, get prepared for his "customer." He told me before he disappeared into the bathroom that I should head out soon. I told him to let me answer this one question before I left.

"Sure, beansprout." He smirked, closing the door before I could find something to throw at his head.

I chew on the end of my pen, not focusing at all on my work. I am actually thinking about what I might be doing today. Would I be "tested" again? Or would I have to train again? Maybe they had something new for me today. I sigh. Why did I have to do this again? It wasn't like this before-

_No._ I told myself. I smack the sides of my face with my hands. Why would I even consider going back into the accursed place? It took so long just to get out. I lay a hand over my left shoulder, griping my shirt tightly. And it cost so much.

I hold up my left hand to the light. I glance to make sure the bathroom door was closed before taking off my glove. I stare at my red hand, a contrast to my white right hand. _Yes,_ I think. _It cost too much._ I turn my hand over to look at the green cross on the back. It gleamed in the light, making me think back to that day-

I hear the door opening and quickly hide my hand again with my glove. I turn to Lavi, who is thankfully covered with a towel. "You might want to head out now," he says, making his way to his bed. "Oh! Uh, well, good luck, I guess?" I say nervously. What were you supposed to say to a guy about to sell his body to someone? Good hunting?

He looks at me over his shoulder and smirks. He grabs his clothes and goes back into the bathroom. I sigh, relieved. _God, that was too close._ I get up and put everything of mine away. Grabbing my coat, I head out. _Wonder if they're ready down there._ I think as I close the door and put my coat on properly. I head to the library. _Most likely not._ I sigh again.

Then I smack my face again. _Come on, no more sighing. I don't want to grow any shorter!_ I head to the wall between two book cases on the far side of the library. I check to make sure no one sees me. Pulling down a lamp, the wall moves to reveal a stair case. I walk down the stairs, hearing the wall close behind me. Lamps come on automatically, revealing the way down.

When I reach the bottom, I find that they were ready this time. Lenalee's older brother, Komui, was talking with the generals before noticing me. "Ah! Allen, you made it." He says, stretching his arms out. "Komui-sama, you know that Lenalee would've attacked me if I didn't make it." I say, rubbing the back of my head. "Yes, well, I don't know where she gets that from." Then he gets into his younger sister complex, talking fast and shouting words I can't understand. He keeps going until one of the general's throws an object at his head. "Get to the matter at hand, Komui." The general says.

He laughs nervously. "Eh heh heh…right…" then he turns to me. "Allen, today you will be training with general cross. Also, you'll have a mission soon. We're still working out the details." I bow. "Thank you." Then a figure jumps down in front of me. "Come on, shorty, we haven't got all day." It says, walking off. "Yes, master." I follow close behind.

* * *

(four hours later)

I gasp as I climb up the stairs. _Damn, he must've been mad at someone today._ I think as I cradle my left arm. _Good thing we heal quickly, otherwise I wouldn't have lasted today._ I groan again as the door opens, revealing the library. _Kaime-sama, why couldn't they make this easier?_ My arm's almost healed by the time I'm walking down my hallway. _It so dark_. I think as I try to find the right door. One, two, three, four. I count the doors as I pass.

_This was just like back then…_

-flashback_**s…wait hold on.**_

**Friend:****what is it?**

_**Me: well, it seems we've been having several flashbacks in all of my stories.. I was thinking that my new name should be Flashbackagamine.**_

**Friend:…**

_**Me:…why are you looking at me like that?**_

**Friend: firstly, because of what you said. We're having so many flashbacks in your stories because you like writing things that have to do with a characters' past. You told me once that you find it fun, but that you know that most readers are getting annoyed with them. Secondly, that name you suggested is so stupid I can't even comprehend how stupid, dumbass. Your name is perfect just the way it is.**

_**Me:…I've decided on a name for you.**_

**Friend: …really? No joke?**

_**Yes, it is Alana Alden. Meaning "dearest friend."**_

**Alana Alden:…it's too long. Can I just be called Alden?**

_**Why?**_

**Alana Alden: do you really want to write Alana Alden every time you write what I say?**

_**Hmmm…alright. Yes. You are Alden.**_

**Alden: I…I have a name now. Arigato, Scorpiokagamine! I'll remember this day always**

_**...always, huh?**_

**Alden: *confused* yes, always…?**

_**Nothing, its nothing, Alden. Just something I'm remembering.**_

**Alden: do you want to share with me?**

…_**no.**_

**Alden: what?! Why not?!**

_**I…never mind. Please review, my beloved readers. Tell me if the name I chose for Alana Alden was alright with you. If not, please, offer a name for Alden.**_

**Alden: *really confused right now.* yes…please review…?**

-flashback( 10 years ago)-

_Lightning flashed every now and then through the window, lighting my way down the hall way._

"_hello?" I said, keeping my hand on the wall. "is anyone there? I can't see." and a voice responds._

"_you can't, can you? Here" A gloved hand appears, holding itself in offering to me. I looked at it before looking up, expecting to see a face. "Can I see your face first?" I asked, my hand hovering over the gloved hand._

"_if you take my hand, you will see my face," the voice said. It felt familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard it from. I was new to this place too because my parents were away and they left me here with my many cousins and uncles. I met a few, like Road and Tyki Mikk. They were really nice to play with, especially Road! But Tyki was older than us, so he just sat in an old rocking chair and read while we played._

_So should I trust this voice or not…? My childish mind told me yes, but my rational mind told me no. _

_How I should've listened to it back then._

_My hand floated down and landed softly onto the pale whiteness of the gloved hand. I looked up to see a face being revealed…_

"_Tyki! You shouldn't go around scaring people like that! I almost peed my pants!" I said nervously. Tyki smiles at me, and apologizes. "just don't go about doing that again. Road might hit you!" I laugh and Tyki joins in._

_After we calmed down, he asks; "so Allen, want me to escort you into your room?" I nodded gratefully. He held my hand as he led my down the correct path. "Hey Tyki? It's so dark. How are you able to see?" I asked, looking around. Or, trying to, at least. Tyki looks back and smiles._

"_Someday you'll find out how, Allen." Then we reach my room and he walks off, leaving me staring after him in confusion._

_-end of flashback-_

_Yes,_ I think, as I turn on my left eye. _I've found out, Tyki._ (_**a/n: I'm not saying that Allen can actually use his left eye to see in the dark, guys. I just thought of how cool and useful it'd be.)**_ _and I've found out so many other things as well…_

**-end-**

_**Well, this was my fourth story. *applauds slowly* I've been so tired recently. Can't sleep late at night. And I can't write then because my new computer is right next to my parents' bedroom. And by the time they leave for work, I've fallen asleep on the couch. Maybe it's a sign, a sign saying I'm turning into a vampire**_

**Alden: no, you just like to stay up late watching that one show, supernatural. **

_**Me: ah yes, supernatural. The show I watch to help me "sleep" at night. It gives me so much advice on subjects I never knew about.**_

_**Anyways, I have a question about d. Gray-Man. Why does everyone say it's an honor to meet Allen, who is the fabled "destroyer of time"…? Isn't that a bad thing? Don't get me wrong, it would be an honor to meet Allen, but because he's a destroyer of time? I think they be confused… **_

_**Please review, beloved readers. I want to see how many people read my story. But if you can't, that's fine. Thank you for reading my story this far.*bows***_

_**(in case you were wondering, this is mellow or sentimental Scorpiokagamine)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry that I've been so distant these past few days, my readers! Mellow Scorpiokagamine likes to sneak up on me at random times and I don't read my own notes most of the time, because I don't usually care…**_

_**And this chapter… is more like a filler…with some little plot hints here and there…yeah I really don't think you understand most of what's going on, so I'll clarify way down at the bottom….**_

_**Anyways, next chapter in a new series!**_

Watashi no Kokoro wa Anata ni Hika Rete Iru-chapter 2:

When I had gotten back to room, I found Lavi peacefully sleeping in his bed. I decided not to wake him, so I quietly slipped into the bathroom, changed, and then went straight to bed. I layed back and had stared up at the ceiling, reflecting the day. My entire body ached, but not as much as earlier. It felt great to feel this slight pain within my body. It was something that helped me know that I was right here. My mind quickly thought over class and the memo Komui gave me. _Seems I should get ready tomorrow if I have a job soon. _I thought. Then I turned over and looked at Lavi.

_I wonder if Lavi gets Jobs too…._ I thought, before rebutting myself. Of course Lavi got jobs! How could he be the best of the best if he didn't _at least_ get out there? I turned back and closed my eyes, beginning my ritual. _3,000…2,999…2,998…_

(the next morning)

My alarm screams at my ear again. This time, I'm already awake. I slam down on my alarm and whisper a soft "DIE" as I get out of bed, heading for the shower. But then I glance at Lavi's sleeping face and smile devilishly. My hand inches to my pillow, grabbing its corner. I walk to the edge of Lavi's bed and hold my pillow over my head. When I'm at the edge of Lavi's bed, I swing it down upon his face. It lands with a soft smack on its target.

He jerks up, his eyes wide. He glances around franticly, his eyes shifting every which way. He brings up his innocence; a small hammer. When he sees nothing but a smiling handsome devil (me!), I laugh and fall to the ground. He scratches his head in confusion as I laugh, saying "beansprout, what the hell are you doing?" I suddenly jerk up and shake my fist at him. "I'M NOT A BREANSPROUT! And that was payback for yesterday." I say irritably, crossing my arms defensively. The bed cover had fallen down, revealing a toned chest and dark pink nipples. I look away before I start to drool at how perfect his body looked.

"hmm…then I guess I have to get my payback as well." He says. I look back at him. "what-" I say before the big oaf tackles me to the ground again and starts tickling me. His body presses into mine and I'm relieved to feel he wore boxers to bed. His fingers wiggle up and down my sides lightly, making me laugh uncontrollably. He keeps going, tickling me until my sides hurt and I'm begging him to stop. "wait, Lavi! I can't…can't breathe!" I say breathlessly, wiggling my body to get loose. He laughs at me, then stops and lets me up. I squirm back to my side of the room.

"well, you should thank me for getting you up, Mr. sleepyhead." I tease, heading once again to the bathroom. "yeah, yeah, Beansprout. Thanks." He says passively, waving me off. _I swear, if he keeps acting like that,_ I think, _I'm going to chop him limb from limb!_ I close the door to the bathroom to keep myself from doing anything too drastic.

+++++++++++++++++++weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(in the classroom)

"so Allen, I heard you got a new roommate." I look up to meet Crorys' eyes. I smile at him. "yep! But where did you hear that?" I ask. "oh, Lenalee told me." I sigh. "Yeah, of course she did." "how's it working out for you?" he asks, sitting down in the chair before me.

If you're wondering, this was a free time in our math class. Basically an excuse for a teacher to sleep, and he's a heavy sleeper. A _heavy _sleeper. You could play a horn right next to his ear and he would still sleep. Good news for us, I guess.

"mm, not much to say. He nicknamed me beansprout because I'm so short." A vein pops on my head. How can I help being so short?! "well, if it helps you feel any better, you all look the same from up here." Crory says._**(a/n: why is he so**_** tall?!)** I smile at him. "Thanks Crory, I appreciate the thought." We're silent. I'm scribbling down the answer to a question when he says, "but isn't your roommate the so called 'Casanova'?"

Lenalee must've told him that too, I think.

"yep. But he hasn't done anything to me yet. Besides calling me beansprout." The vein appears again on my forehead.

"well, that's probably as far as he's going to go." I look up at Crory.

"what do you mean by that, Crory?"

"it's just a rumor that I heard, but…" he thinks it over, then says, "apparently, your 'Casanova' roommate doesn't sleep with his roommates. Said that it was too much work and too much problems." But then he smiles. "but don't worry Allen! If he does anything, you can just come over to me and I'll suck his blood dry."

"thanks, but you only like Akuma blood." He smacks his head to the desk in despair. I laugh. "but all the same, thank you." Crory looks up to meet my eyes and smiles with me.

* * *

(2 days later)

It's currently 5:46 on a Monday night, and I am studying yet again for another test. God, what's with all these test that suddenly pop up from nowhere? But I can't complain. It's not so bad actually. Lavi sometimes helped me with it. Apparently, along with selling his body he had a really educated mind. I don't know where he got it from.

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump, hearing someone call my name. "Allen?"

I turn to see Lavi behind me. "damn, don't scare me like that!" I say. I rub the back of my head and turn back to my work. "Allen? What's wrong?" he asks, still behind me. "n-nothing." I say, trying to focus.

"oh? Then why are you trembling?"

Huh? I turn back to look at Lavi only to smack my nose into his neck. His hand slips onto my shoulder, stroking it through my shirt. It makes me shiver in somewhat pleasure "it's alright." He whispers. I blink at him. "I'm not going to jump you. So please don't worry, alright? I learned not to sleep with my roommate a long time ago." I knew that already! I think. But all the same, I let him explain.

"My roommate started to get jealous, as well as my clients, so I had to move out. Learned it the hard way, then." His hand rises to my cheek and he pinches it. "Plus, the only way I'd ever sleep with you is if you pay me, and then I'd have to move out." He smiles. A vein pops on my head yet again. But before I can find a pen to stab him with, he grabs his notes and runs off.

"Hey! I need those!" I chase after him.

"Sorry, but I need them more."

"But I'm studying for a test tomorrow!" I pout at him.

"Too bad. And unless you do want me to jump you, you'd stop making that face."

I snort. "Like I'd ever pay you to sleep with me."

"Aw, Allen, you're killing me." He places a hand over his heart and feints being in pain.

I get so pissed I actually reach out and kick him in the shin. He groans and cradles his shin in his hands. I smirk. "Oh, you think you've won, eh?" he says, stalking forward. Oh god no I don't want to be tickled again! I back away.

But I hit my desks chair all too soon and get caught.

He grabs my waist and throws me down to the floor. I flip over onto my back and try to crab walk away but he straddles himself over my hips. He chuckles and smiles victoriously. But then I knee him where-the-sun-don't-shine and start to wiggle out of his hold. He groans over in pain and I succeed in wiggling out of his hold. "Oh no you don't-"

"Oh yes I do!" I smirk and dart over to the bathroom. But he grabs my leg and trips me. Again, he crawls over my body to straddle my hips. And I can't knee him this time. So I do the next best thing and kick his back with my feet. He takes no notice of my pathetic attempts and sits on my back. "are you going to call for mercy yet?" he says. "Never!" I proclaim and wiggle about, trying to get out from in between his legs. He laughs at how funny I look and gets up. "I'll just say you did, beansprout."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BUNNY?!" I grab my chair and throw it at him. He ducks and it hits the wall behind him. "ooh." He whistles. "You've got some arms, Beansprout." I'm so mad I almost summon my innocence just to rip him to shreds. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT SAUSAGSE!" I yell at him. he smirks. "Sausage? You have some great comebacks. " "SHUT UP!" I yell, shaking my fist at him.

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I can't let him get under my skin. I grab my chair again and set it down before my desk. Studying again, I don't notice that my roommate was staring at my back before disappearing into the bathroom.

- (Much later. Like, an hour later.) -

"Hey Allen, do you think you could get my mail?" Lavi asks. His body's stretched out on the bed, currently reading his notes.

I look up at him, sending him a glare. "Get it yourself." I say bluntly, and look back down. "Aw, beansprout, you're not still mad, are you?" he says, rising to his elbows. A vein pops in my head (why am I telling you this? It should just be assumed every time he calls me beansprout), but I stay calm. I don't respond to him.

But it seems to be my mistake, because the next thing I know I'm trapped in a hug. Lavi rubs his cheek in my hair while he begs me to get his mail. It a few minutes of this before I push him away and hit him on the head. "Fine! I'll get your stupid mail." I say, and he cheers.

_I swear, he acts nothing like a prostitute. _I saw as I head downstairs. Not down-downstairs, just downstairs. I head to the mailing office and ask the assistant for my mail then Lavi's. "here." He says, handing my mail. "Just wait a second and I'll get Mr. Bookman's mail." "Thank you." I smile and find a chair.

"Oh hey! Allen, there you are!" a voice calls. I turn to see Komui running towards me. "Oh! Hello, Komui-san! How's Lenalee?" I ask him. "She's…she's just…just fine." Komui pants out, catching his breath. He holds up a finger for me to wait, which I do. He straightens after a while and looks down at me. "You know about the job I said you'd be having soon?" I nod. He reaches into his pocket and hands me a letter. "This letter has all the details for your job. And I'd like to mention that this job is to be kept between us too, understand?" I grab the letter but he doesn't let go. I look up and nod. "I understand." He stares at me, then lets go.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my cute little sister!" He goes into his brotherly mode and runs off with hearts surrounding him. I sweat drop as I watch him leave. _God, I would hate having a brother like that._ I think, shaking my head. I slid the letter into my jacket."Mr. Walker-san?" I turn to look at the assistant. "Here's Mr. Bookman-san's mail." He holds out a package. "And, would you give him a message for me?" he says as I take it. "Tell him to please notify me the next time he changes rooms. It gets kind of hard to give him his mail if I don't know where he is." I smile "I will. Thank you!" I say, running off.

I return to the room in no time, somehow opening the door by myself. "Hey, Lavi, I've got your mail for you." I look over to see Lavi sleeping. I blink at him. Was I gone that long? I shrug, and place his package next to him. But then I get another idea. I smile impishly and go to hit him on the head with his mail. But wait! An arm snaps up to stop my descending arm, and his eyes open. _Damn…_I think. _I'm in for it now._

"Got you this time, Beansprout." He smirks at me. I pull my arm out his hold. "Whatever. Here's your mail." I hand it over. He reaches out to receive it and our fingers touch. I hide gasp at feeling a small jolt from the action, and step away as soon as I can. I go back over to my bed and start looking threw my mail. Just a bunch of letters advertising different things. I throw them away as soon as I look at them. "What'd you get?" Lavi asks, watching me. "Just a bunch of junk." I reply. I get up and head for the shower when a thought occurs to me.

"Hey Lavi?"

"Hmm?" he says, distracted by his package.

"You know how you said that you don't sleep with your roommates?"

"Mm-hmm. You know why." He tears a string off.

"Well, I was thinking…what if…what if you fell for me? Would you sleep with me then?" god, that sounded even more stupider saying it out loud. But all the same, I look over at Lavi.

He looks up in surprise at me, his package forgotten. A slight blush forms in my cheeks from his stare but I ignore it. Lavi blinks, then smiles at me. "_Someone's_ confident." He smiles.

"Ugh! Forget it! Forget I ever said anything!" I say as I enter the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!"

"Sorry, beansprout, but I don't forget that easy. You'll have to do something to help me forget." Grr, I hate him. "And what do I have to do, oh magnificent one?" I say sarcastically. "Hmm, I'll have to get back to you on that one." He smirks as he returns to his package. I send my worst glare ever at his back, seething. "And stop trying to drill a hole in my head. It's not going to work." I blink in surprise, then slam the bathroom door in frustration.

One of these days I will get my revenge. One of these days.

One of these days…

I notice a figure, a shadow moving around by my window. It watched me for a second, then shifted and moved away. Maybe if I didn't just shrug it off, I would've noticed that it looked sort of like a butterfly. And maybe I would've noticed it whispering:

_Soon…soon, Allen Walker…_it whispered before flying away into the dark moonless night.

_**What did I tell you? **__**Filler-y, ne? Eh well. **__**Next chapter is going to have maybe a bit more romance. I just wanted to establish why Lavi won't jump him in the middle of the night (which I know **_**someone's **_**hoping for. I know you're reading this. Maybe) and maybe every chapter I'll end with a reference to Allen's past because I want to add a little bit of mystery to this "love" story. **_

_**Anyways, next chapter will have a little fluff and some accidental k- whoops, said too much. Does anybody think this stories going a bit too fast? Because I sure do. Eh well. Whatever.**_

_**And I apologize because this chapter is so off track. I was half asleep writing this and basically wrote down half of the ideas that popped in my head. Eh, you don't want to hear the rest of my excuse.**_

_**But uh, did anyone catch the Tyki references? I tried to make them a little bit obvious but…they weren't all that obvious…*scratches head.* whelp! Please review and please offer up some ideas! I know I should get a beta writer but I'm too lazy and don't feel like reading a person's profile thingy. Sorry, but I'm a lazy and awkward person. Whatever. **_

_**SAYONARA FOR NOW! (I don't know why I always shout this)**_


End file.
